Love Hurts
by jr0fykahls0nhut
Summary: Manipulation of Episode 24. I don't know I wanted to try it out a different perspective. Tell me what you think.


Just a one shot

Note: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica, Usami Akihiko is the best! & Italics are meant for Misaki's thoughts

Please do enjoy it, it's kinda depressing in a way.

and ont forget to review :)

* * *

Tensions started building up.

"Takahashi-kun thank you for rejecting Haruhiko." Usami Fuyuhiko stood there, a sincere look pasted in his face.

_'What's up with this feeling, it's suffocating me. I can't breathe.'_

"Now if you would kindly reject Akihiko for me.."

"Misaki, don't listen to him just leave the house, I'll come after I'm done dealing with him"

_'Usagi-san, your so gentle...'_

"Akihiko, you can't possibly find happiness merely being with Takahashi-kun like this. Do you? Surely it will be troublesome for the both of you to continue this nonsense. I understand if your just playing around."

_'Troublesome.. am I troublesome for Usagi-san... his happiness... am I standing in the way... I-I'm sorry'_

Misaki stood there, water gathering at the edge of his eyes.

"I can NOT accept Takahashi-kun to be with you Akihiko."

"Will you shut up Father? You have nothing to say in this. Misaki hurry, let's go. I have no more interest in dealing with you anymore"

Grabbing Misaki by the hand, they headed to the door.

"The door is in auto-lock so get yourself out whenever you like"

As Akihiko grasp the doorknob. Fuyuhiko spoke one last time.

"Neh Misaki, isn't this troubling enough? Look what your making my son do."

Hearing those words, Misaki felt a familiar feeling in his eyes, Akihiko watched Misaki's tears falling in his hand as he clutched it tighter with Misaki's.

"Father! I had enough with your foolishness, please get ou—"

Akihiko's words were cut off as Misaki let go of his hand.

"U-Usagi-san, your father i-is right..." Fuyuhiko smirked. "If you'll excuse me, I'll let you on your own privacy" With that said, Akihiko's father passed through them, a slight chuckle escaping his mouth as he exited out.

"Misaki what are you talking about...?"

_'Get it together'_

"Usagi-san it's far too troubling for us to continue any longer. Problems will come and it'll hit us like lightning and it'll leave us with nothing... Usagi-san I want you to know for all the time we had together, I never doubted myself from giving you my best. I want you to know that..."

Tears falling more on his cheeks, he saw Akihiko tremble at his words.

"Mi-Misaki... what are you trying to say....?"

"That I love you Usagi-san, more than anything in this world... but this is all but a fantasy... reality will knock us out of the race..."

Letting everything sink in, Akihiko couldn't help but bring himself to hold the one he loves with all his heart, hugging him tighter as every second passed by.

"Please, Misaki please don't say what I think you'll say..."

Smiling a shallow smile. Misaki didn't return the hug. Instead he reached for Akihiko's lips.

_'One last time.. I'd like to feel those sweet lips of yours, those lips that said such things that captured me in your embrace..'_

"Usagi-san, I want you to be happy more than anything in this world. Find that happiness everyone is destined to find..."

"Misaki.. I'm happy like this with you around my arms..."

Tears staining Akihiko's shirt, Misaki knew what he had to do.

"Yes... happiness in the fantasy you created. Usagi-san wake up from this dream... You can't be happy with me just like this..."

"Mi—"

"Usagi-san... I care for you enough, that I'm willing to let you go..."

As Misaki said this, Akihiko's eyes welled up, a tear shedding off from his eye.

Misaki fought all the emotions to bring himself to smile. Wiping off the tear from Akihiko's cheeks Misaki welled up even more.

"Usagi-san... don't cry, I don't want to see you like this... you should be strong for yourself"

"Misaki..."

As Akihiko said his name, Misaki leaned in and locked his gaze in Akihiko's eyes.

"Usami-sensei, thank you for all the hospitality, ca-care, and lov-love you have given me.... I truly appreciate every single one..."

Saying this, Misaki turned his gaze towards the door. Akihiko grasped him lightly, Misaki couldn't bare this moment, it was more painful than slowly being ripped apart.

"Misaki... please don't leave me..."

"Usagi-san, I fell in love with you because you're so assertive and so strong, why aren't I seeing that now? It's because I made you weak" Smiling Misaki hugged Akihiko like a little boy. "I'm sorry for ever causing you trouble.."

"Misaki, s-stop this! You are mine and mine alone! I can't live without you.."

"Usami-san, good-bye.." As final farewell, Misaki let go of Akihiko. Heading out to the door, Misaki spoke once more.

"Usami-sensei, please do your best, I'm sure you'll fall in love again... with someone else"

As he said this, he headed out the door. He wanted to kill himself from all the pain, he wanted to rip his guts outs. For him leaving Akihiko was the most painful feeling he had ever felt. But he had to do it, for the sake of his life, his future, and his family with no Misaki.

Outside the door was Akihiko's father, a bland expression fixated unto his face.

"I never thought It was that deep, I'm sorry Takahashi-kun... but leaving my son like that isn't the answer.."

Frustrated, Misaki want everything to stop.

"Enough already, I'd have enough with all of you, why do you oppose me and Usagi-san so much?! Are you happy now?"

Pouting, Fuyuhiko patted Misaki in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to ever cause you trouble, I just want to see my son happy as he can be..."

"Usami-san, can I ask you this? Can you tell what happiness is? because your ideal happiness is nothing but a bunch of bullshit! I love your son more than ever.. but I just had to let him go.."

"Takahashi-kun, I see now that what you had was something I can't cut alone and I deeply regret forcing you cut it yourself, but... please return to him"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I believe I can't force him anymore as much as I did when he was younger... Takahashi-kun you can yell at him, you can love him, and especially you can make him cry... I didn't think anyone in this world will make him cry but you came along.. I admit that I'm wrong... Misaki... please go back to him, a request a father is asking.."

"Usami-san I don't think I can ever go back in there... I've broken his hea—"

Interrupting his words, Akihiko emerged from the door, hearing everything they said.

"No, you didn't Misaki, you just made my love for you stronger and deeper"

"Akihiko, were you listening to us?" Ignoring what his father said, Akihiko advanced to Misaki giving him the kiss they longed, even though they only broke up a couple minutes ago.

"Misaki... don't you ever scare like that again!" Misaki smiled, this time he meant it.

"Usagi-san I-I'm very sorry.." Fuyuhiko smirked.

"Misaki-kun, Thank You for loving my son and thank you for not giving up on him even though so many people opposed toyou guys together. I admire your passion for my son and thank you for helping him find more of himself.."

"Thank you Father"

Fuyuhiko spoke once more, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go somewhere. Akihiko don't forget to visit now and then."

With that said, Akihiko's father left, leaving Misaki with Akihiko in his arms.

"Hmmm, Misaki is this reality now?"

"Usagi-san, I-I'm sorry for being stupid, but yes this is reality and I guess you can say your dreams came true," Misaki said as he snatched a kiss from Akihiko.

"I love you... and Usagi-san you don't have to say it because I see it"

Misaki smiled as he and Akihiko went inside their house, together.

* * *

**AN**: Okay I know this story was nothing but a little manipulation of the ending of JR anime. I don't know if this was the ending for the manga. But I just want to leave notes to everyone, let's just say this is a morale. Life is life, whether you treat it with actuality or not. Things will always come in your way, that makes you feel like you have no answer to. So what do you do? You try out an answer, if it's wrong then learn from it. Moving on is hard, but sometimes you don't have to that's why chances are given. Don't forget that we live, to LIVE our lives because it only comes once. Hope "My morale" helps you understand my fic. I used Junjou Romantica because I've always been wanting to do this, twist the events in the last episode a little. Hehe

thanks for reading. :)

it would also be lovely if you reviewed :)


End file.
